


sugar, make it rain

by jjokkiri



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Facials, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Orgy, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rich Boys, Rimming, Smut, Voyeurism, monsta xxxmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: A weekend without his parents in town definitely meant a call for a house party.





	sugar, make it rain

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [mxxxmas2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/mxxxmas2018) collection. 



A weekend without his parents in town definitely meant a call for a house party. Irrational or not, it might have just been the urge to spite his parents for leaving him alone for the holidays, but a house party only sounded right. It had been years since he finally graduated college and started working, but there was still always something thrilling about the idea of a wild house party to Kihyun. There was an excitement about it which never seemed to go away, no matter how old he got. Dumb house parties seemed to transcend that idea of needing to keep a professional front, anyway. Kihyun could use some of that.

At twenty-five, surely, it wasn’t too irrational to host an impromptu house party in his parent’s home—their luxuriously furnished home, filled with too many things young adults could easily destroy. But, Kihyun had a heavy credit card in his pocket and he really couldn’t care less about anything (and especially not the $15,000 glass sculpture uselessly sitting in the foyer).

After all, who asked his parents to leave him alone on New Year’s Eve for the sake of a tropical getaway without him?

And really, who in their right mind would turn down an invitation for a wild house party at the unreasonably gorgeous mansion at the edge of town? Absolutely no one sane, of course. Or at least, that was what Kihyun reasoned with himself when he pulled out his phone to text a couple friends over—if he could call them friends, of course. Acquaintances might be better terms for the relationship.

Everything almost seemed to perfectly set itself up for his adventurous house party. If ‘adventurous’ was synonymous to ‘disastrous’, then there was absolutely nothing that could go wrong.

And of course, his guest list was ridiculous in itself.

Everything that could possibly go wrong was already set in place to do exactly that. And truthfully, Kihyun couldn’t wait.

 

 

 

“You’re early,” Kihyun grinned, hands clasped behind his back with a pleasant tilt of his head. He eyed his best friend up and down, surveying the other man’s attire for the night. Minhyuk’s eyes briefly met with his before he scoffed, softly.

“I happened to be in the area when you shot me a text,” Minhyuk replied as he stepped into the foyer and carelessly threw off his shoes and made himself at home. Kihyun followed him, chuckling. _So typical of Lee Minhyuk,_ he thought.

“By that, you mean that you already wanted to come over and immediately dropped everything to come to me, when I shot you a text, right?” Kihyun asked, sofa cushion already squished between his arms when he plopped himself down on the sofa.

Minhyuk brushed him off with a roll of his eyes, unable to deny his best friend’s words. He took a seat across from where Kihyun sat, “So, who else is invited?” Then, as an afterthought, he surveyed their surroundings; “And do you have alcohol?”

Kihyun made a face, “Of course I have alcohol, you damn alcoholic.”

Minhyuk helped himself to the mini fridge, smug grin on his lips. He wouldn’t deny the accusation, if it meant Kihyun was allowing him in his house with full access to the expensive collection of alcohol.

The dark-haired man flopped back onto the sofa with a beer in his hands, eyebrow arched at his best friend. He cracked it open with a satisfying hiss and leaned back comfortably on the cushions, eyes on Kihyun, “So, did you invite anyone fun?”

“I invited you, so all the fun has already been sucked out,” Kihyun retorted. Minhyuk threw a cushion at him, miffed at the insult. Kihyun grinned as he made himself comfortable on the sofa, “I invited Changkyun. He said he’s with someone right now and asked if he can bring them, though.”

“Changkyun?” Minhyuk asked, “As in your ex-boyfriend?”

“Yeah,” Kihyun replied, “That kid. He’s a good kid, you know.”

“He is,” Minhyuk replied, “You broke up with him after like—”

“Five hours,” Kihyun nodded, affirming the older man’s statement before he could even complete it. But, it seemed to be the wrong assumption of Minhyuk’s words, because Minhyuk’s brows furrowed, confusion quickly coloured his expression at Kihyun’s words.

“He said you dated from 2015 to 2016, last time I spoke to him?”

Kihyun nodded, a little confused, “Yeah, nine o’ clock on December 31st, 2015 to one in the morning on January 1st, 2016. He likes making the relationship timeline sound a little ambiguous.”

Minhyuk’s jaw dropped, disbelief and a faint touch of distress filling his eyes. “Are you serious? And you invited him?”

“Well, what’s wrong with Changkyun? He’s nice,” Kihyun exclaimed. Minhyuk rolled his eyes, shaking himself of the myriad of emotions flooding his brain with strange thoughts. _Kihyun always had a peculiar taste in men._

“Fine, who else?”

Kihyun grinned, “That one guy I hooked up with at the club, like, two years ago. I kept his number, so I invited him.”

“Which one is that?” Minhyuk asked, “The tall one with the arms?”

“Yeah,” Kihyun replied, “He asked me if he could bring his boyfriend, too. I said sure, because why not? The more the merrier is what they say, right? We all can use some fun!”

Minhyuk fixed Kihyun with a sidelong glance as he took a long swig of his beer, silently, “You’re inviting taken men to the party? If I remember anything about your college days, this isn’t like you.”

Kihyun laughed, “What are you talking about?”

Unsurprised, Minhyuk arched a brow, “Did you invite anyone else you’ve hooked up with?”

“Do you remember that model from our dance elective in our third year? The really snobby one who I sucked off in the washroom after our final exam?” Kihyun almost looked excited to bring up the fact. Minhyuk resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his best friend’s strange sense of enthusiasm.

“You invited _Chae Hyungwon_?” Minhyuk asked. Kihyun nodded, smugly.

“I invited Chae Hyungwon.”

Just then, the doorbell rang, interrupting their conversation.

Almost too quickly (and a little too excited), Kihyun jumped to his feet to greet his guests. Minhyuk slowly trailed in his footsteps, beer in hand. There was a small tingle of excitement in his gut, but he couldn’t pinpoint where it stemmed from. He just knew the night would be eventful. There was no denying that; Yoo Kihyun’s presence confirmed it.

 

 

 

“Changkyun, it’s so good to see you!” Kihyun said, leaning against the door—an attempt to be casual when Changkyun visibly ducked away from the hug he opened his arms for. He smiled at the young man standing with his friend in tow, despite the flustering show of rejection. Kihyun peered past the younger man and tilted his head, “Who do you have with you, there?”

Changkyun brushed his dark hair out of his eyes with a sheepish smile, “This is Jooheon. We were just going to drink ourselves to death, today, before you texted me. I hope you don’t mind that he’s tagging along.”

Kihyun beamed, “I don’t mind at all.”

The boy standing behind Changkyun, Jooheon, glanced up at them. His eyes met with Minhyuk’s and he immediately looked away, seemingly intimidated. He was cute. _Quiet, but cute._

And he took all of them by surprise when he cleared his throat, loudly.

“It’s kind of cold out here,” he murmured. “Can we come in?”

 

 

 

Maybe it’s an excuse to warm up or maybe it’s just a nasty excuse to fuck around, but it’s barely an hour into Jooheon and Changkyun being present in the house that Kihyun is on his knees in front of Changkyun. Jooheon covered his eyes with both hands in a scandalized shock, trying to tear his eyes away from the scene unfolding before him. _It was difficult._

Minhyuk took a swig of his beer, sighing softly. He didn’t even bat a lash at the sight. This was something he was used to. His years as Kihyun’s roommate in college taught him that he should be prepared for so much more than a sudden blowjob in the middle of the living room, in Kihyun’s parents’ very expensive home. That was unfortunately a little too typical.

“I should have seen this coming, really,” he remarked. Jooheon glanced up at him in terror.

“Is this normal?” he asked. Minhyuk shrugged his shoulders, nonchalantly.

“It’s only normal because it’s Kihyun, honestly,” he replied.

In a slight of pity for the young man, Minhyuk tilted his beer towards Jooheon in a helpless offer for some grasp of sanity. Jooheon refused it with a shake of his head, eyes wide as he stared at the pair before them.

Jooheon gulped as Changkyun tilted his head back and groaned lowly, the column of his neck glistened with a sheen of sweat. He could feel himself being unable to tear his eyes away and, while a part of him felt like it was so wrong to be watching this, a greater part of him found himself aroused.

 _“Fuck,”_ Changkyun swore, fingers gripping into Kihyun’s hair when the older man mouthed against the head of his cock before swallowing his length. Kihyun gagged on Changkyun’s cock when his hips involuntarily bucked into his mouth.

The glisten of tears built up in the corners of his eyes from the sharp pain from the force of Changkyun’s cock moving deeper in his throat. Kihyun took it like a champ, jaw dropping a little to allow more of Changkyun’s length to push itself in.

From behind them, Jooheon licked his lips, a shaky exhale leaving his lips.

“Hey, Kihyun,” Minhyuk called, suddenly.

A little dazed, Kihyun pulled off of Changkyun’s cock with a popping sound (followed by a low grunt from Changkyun).

“Yeah?” he asked, turning his head a little. Minhyuk’s lips tugged into a little smirk.

“Someone else is a little interested, here,” he said, vaguely gesturing to Jooheon. The dark-haired man’s eyes glimmered with mischief as he turned his head to look at Jooheon. The young man’s eyes widened when he realized the situation, mouth feeling dry and the strain of his cock in his jeans suddenly feeling a little too present.

Kihyun fluttered his lashes, “Do you want to join us?”

 

 

 

“Oh, so this is the kind of party this is.” Chae Hyungwon made his arrival known with a snarky remark. Another man followed in his footsteps—a larger build but a kinder face. The pair held hands, despite Hyungwon leading their pace. Hyungwon crossed his arms over his chest, “I really should have expected this, when you invited me.”

Dazed on the floor, cock still straining against his sweatpants and cum dripping down from his cheek to the side of his neck, Kihyun turned his attention to them. There was a glimmer of interest in Hyungwon’s eyes when he scanned Kihyun’s body, spent and used. Jooheon and Changkyun sat naked on the sofa, looking oddly guilty.

“Who let you in?” Kihyun made a face at the tall man, brows furrowing. It was playful banter. The tall man, Hyungwon, rolled his eyes at the man on the floor as he shrugged his jacket off of his shoulders.

“I was _invited_ , Kihyun,” he replied. “Twice, actually.”

Kihyun scoffed, “What are you talking? I only invited you once. Everyone was invited once. I don’t like repeating myself.”

“You invited me as an individual and then as Hyunwoo’s boyfriend,” Hyungwon retorted, smugly. “I see nothing has changed in the passing years, Yoo. Still a pretty slut as always?”

Kihyun fluttered his lashes at Hyungwon, smothering, “You still think I’m pretty?”

Hyungwon scoffed. It was his boyfriend who spoke up for him, “You’re very pretty, Kihyun.”

“Thanks, Hyunwoo,” Kihyun beamed at him, preening at the compliment. He ate it up, easily.

 

 

 

It took close to no coaxing for Hyunwoo and Hyungwon to agree to a threesome with him. It was Hyungwon who suggested it, after all. And it was also Hyungwon who pushed him against the sofa and undressed him with nimble fingers. Hyunwoo slipped behind him, embracing him with strong arms. The young man fell limp against Hyunwoo’s chest, soft exhale of satisfaction.

There was a comfort of being in Hyunwoo’s arms—a strong, safe embrace. And there was a thrill in not knowing what the pair had planned for him. Kihyun’s mind spun with curiosity and anticipation.

A low moan left his lips when Hyungwon pushed a finger past his lips, ordering him to suck on it with a stern tone. Appreciative of the rough treatment, Kihyun obeyed. His hands wrapped around Hyungwon’s wrist, pulling his hand closer to himself, pretty lips wrapped around the other man’s slender fingers as he suckled gently.

Hyunwoo licked his lips.

Everything felt like a blur when Hyungwon’s hands moved across his body, gentle hands feeling like molten fire scalding him in the most pleasurable way. Kihyun was on his hands and knees in a matter of moments, the other men kneeling naked behind him.

All too quickly (yet, somehow still not quick enough), Hyungwon had two fingers pushed deep inside of him, struggling to keep himself together while Hyunwoo worked him open from behind.

Hyungwon’s gaze burned when their eyes met.

“That feels good, doesn’t it, you little slut?” Hyungwon murmured, fingers gripping into Kihyun’s hair and tugging. Kihyun moaned in response to the stretch of another finger pushing in beside the two digits Hyungwon had inside of him. Hyungwon pushed his fingers deeper, “You like that, don’t you?”

Shameless, Kihyun nodded his head, eyes glazed over with lust.

Hyungwon crooked his fingers inside of Kihyun, watching as the smaller man’s expression contorted in pleasure. At the same moment, Hyunwoo pushed Hyungwon onto his knees, bringing his tongue to the younger man’s entrance. Hyungwon gasped, almost falling forward at the sensation. He gripped Kihyun’s hip to keep himself together.

 _“Shit,”_ he swore. Kihyun arched his hips, wanting to feel Hyungwon’s fingers press into him, again.

Patience seemed to diminish in a matter of moments.

The obscene image that followed had the heat of arousal burning throughout the entire room. The sharp hiss which left Minhyuk’s lips was audible to Kihyun when Hyungwon pushed his cock into his stretched hole. Hyungwon wrapped his arms around Kihyun’s waist, pulling him on top of him.

“Ride me, you slut,” Hyungwon muttered, fingers tightly gripped into Kihyun’s hips. Kihyun bit down onto his lower lip, nodding his head. “Let me see you ride me while you suck my boyfriend off.”

At the cue, Hyunwoo stepped over where Hyungwon was lying on the ground, positioning him above his boyfriend, cock standing hard and proud in front of Kihyun’s swollen lips. The young man’s lips parted in a soft exhale, mind lost somewhere in a haze of pleasure.

His hands wrapped themselves around Hyunwoo’s cock and he guided the length to his mouth, closing his lips around the head. Hyunwoo groaned lowly in appreciation. Obediently, Kihyun sucked the heated arousal in his mouth as he moved his hips against Hyungwon’s.

So good with his mouth, Kihyun’s tongue rolled over the head of Hyunwoo’s cock, sucking hard at the sensitive flesh and tonguing at the slit at the head of it. Hyunwoo groaned, thrusting into Kihyun’s mouth involuntarily. Kihyun let him—tilting his head back to let the older man fuck his mouth.

From beneath them, Hyungwon grunted lowly at the sight. His fingers gripped tighter into Kihyun’s hips—enough to bruise—and he thrust upwards into Kihyun’s hole, fucking into him roughly.

It had Kihyun moaning around Hyunwoo’s cock, edging the older man closer to his orgasm. Hyunwoo gripped at the base of his cock, jerking it roughly as he continued to thrust his hips into Kihyun’s mouth. There was a tiny glitter of the threat of tears in Kihyun’s eyes from the over-stimulation.

Hyunwoo’s orgasm washed over him, quickly.

He pulled out, spilling over Kihyun’s right cheek. The thick, white cum dripped slowly down his cheek and Hyunwoo smeared the remnants of the cum on his dick against Kihyun’s lips.

The younger man darted his tongue out to lick it away, lashes fluttering as he looked up at Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo groaned, backing off from the younger man. He fell back against the sofa, spent.

 _“Fuck,”_ Hyungwon cursed, the sight of his boyfriend coming over the other man driving a heat in the pit of his stomach to coil tightly. He pushed Kihyun off of himself, scrambling onto his knees. He pushed the other man down, holding him down by his throat as he jerked himself roughly with his other hand.

He came spurting ropes of white across Kihyun’s face and down his chest. The tall man panted heavily, cock twitching with the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Hyungwon grit his teeth, “Look how pretty you look,” he managed.

Kihyun whimpered, quietly.

“Look how pretty you look with everyone’s cum all over your pretty face,” he added, long fingers cupping Kihyun’s cheeks. His free hand slid down Kihyun’s body, wrapping around his cock. Hyungwon’s lips curled into a wicked smirk. “You’re so pretty when you’re getting everyone off, but you can’t do anything about your own cock, huh?”

“Hyungwon, _please_ ,” Kihyun murmured, holding onto the other man’s wrist, begging for him to touch him.

Hyungwon smirked, pulling away from the other man.

“No,” he said, simply. Kihyun whined.

The room burned with an unspeakable sexual tension. Careful eyes watched Kihyun, waiting for someone to make a move. Kihyun’s pleading eyes followed Hyungwon as the other man moved away from him.

Minhyuk broke the silence. He swallowed.

“Can you believe that in the many years I’ve known Kihyun, I’ve never actually done anything with him?” Minhyuk said, shaking his head and chuckling in disbelief. Five sets of eyes turned to look at him, Kihyun being last.

Then, softly, Kihyun’s voice sounded: “Will you touch me, hyung?”

Minhyuk couldn’t turn it down.

 

 

 

There was something captivating about pleasuring Kihyun. There was something in the way his expression changed; twisted in pleasure as he gripped into the leather cushions of the sofa behind him to brace himself from falling apart under Minhyuk’s skilled fingers. He watched the younger man’s expression as he snapped his wrist with every stroke of Kihyun’s cock.

Minhyuk’s thumb brushed over the slit of Kihyun’s cock and the younger man’s hips arched into the touch, his hard cock aching to feel more of Minhyuk’s hand on it.

A few firm, steady strokes of his cock would have him coming hard. Kihyun could feel the coil of heat in the fit of his stomach already building up for the anticipated release. His body tensed as Minhyuk’s strokes began to pick up in speed; a firmer grip and a quicker stroke. Kihyun’s tilted his head back, lips parts in muted moans.

“Cum for me like a good boy, Kihyunnie,” Minhyuk murmured, jerking him. Kihyun nodded his head, urging Minhyuk to continue stroking his cock. The older man watched him, eyes burning with anticipation, as he stroked him.

Kihyun came with a shout, spurting over Minhyuk’s hand; cum splattering messily over his stomach and Minhyuk’s hand. The older man jerked him through his orgasm, continuing the steady motion of his hand, until Kihyun pushed him away—too sensitive to bear spikes of pleasure shooting through his body from the touches.

Spent, Kihyun fell back against the sofa. His chest heaved as he breathed, heavily, desperately trying to catch his breath while he came down from his high.

Minhyuk licked his lips, watching him with careful eyes. Then, with a cum-coated hand, Minhyuk smeared it down Kihyun’s bare collarbone. The younger man’s lashes fluttered as he looked to what Minhyuk’s touch entailed. He bit down on his lower lip, groaning quietly.

And Kihyun rewarded him, for being the one to finally bring him to orgasm, by pushing him down and unzipping his jeans.

Minhyuk hissed when the heat of Kihyun’s mouth enveloped his cock.

_“Fuck.”_

 

 

 

“Oh, there’s another one.” Hyungwon spoke from his place on the sofa, an eyebrow arched in the direction of the doorway, where Hoseok stood frozen in place. The tall, naked man crossed his legs over one another, “What’s your name?”

Hoseok seemed to hesitate for a moment, unsure of if Hyungwon was speaking to him. The dark-haired man cleared his throat, fixing the collar of his shirt. “Hoseok,” he replied, his voice entirely laced, “My name is Hoseok. I see that you’re all very familiar with Kihyun...”

“If by _‘familiar with Kihyun’_ , you’re emphasizing your shock in regards to the fact that we’ve probably all have had sex with Kihyun, then you’re missing out on a really big part of his life,” Hyungwon nodded, lips pursed. Hyungwon pointedly gestured behind his shoulder when a particularly louder gasp tore itself from Kihyun’s lips. They turned their attention to where the brunet was sprawled on the floor on his hands and knees, Minhyuk’s fingers pushed deep into him.

_“Oh.”_

“You seem equal parts shocked and turned on,” Hyungwon remarked. Hoseok nodded as if it were an obvious fact. “Didn’t he tell you what was going on when he invited you over?”

“Well, frankly, no. He just told me to come over. We’d been flirting the entire night, I think I was expecting something a little bit different,” Hoseok replied. And it was strange: conversing with a (seemingly wise) naked stranger while watching someone else make your really cute secretary moan. _It was downright strange._

“Well,” Hyungwon started, “Are you disappointed?”

 _“No,”_ Hoseok stressed, “This just wasn’t exactly what I had in mind.”

“To be fair, when he told you to come over,” Hyungwon said, “He probably meant something along the lines of: _please, come all over me._ Probably missed a few words, being all drunk on dick or something.”

_“I mean—!”_

The taller man heaved a heavy sigh, interrupting Hoseok’s words, and fixed him with a stare.

“If Kihyun’s definition of house party means bukkake then, well, no one is stopping him,” Hyungwon remarked, shrugging. He took a sip of his cola, watching as Minhyuk smeared a finger across the thick cum on Kihyun’s cheek. He licked his lips. “Don’t stand there watching like some kind of prick. Enjoy yourself.”

It seemed that was the moment that Minhyuk and Kihyun snapped back to reality. Sweat matted Kihyun’s hair to his forehead, but the boy’s eyes were still bright when he smiled up at Hoseok.

“Hey,” he greeted, voice soft and slightly raspy from the push of all the dicks he’d sucked for the duration of the night, “Come in. I didn’t even hear you come in!”

Hoseok swallowed. _Of course you didn’t,_ he thought.

“Kihyun,” Hoseok started, “This really wasn’t what I was expecting when you invited me over, you know?”

Kihyun rolled his eyes, “Don’t you dare get all professional and shit on me. You might be my boss, but there’s a time and a place, Hoseok.”

“I’m not complaining,” Hoseok insisted, suddenly flustered.

It felt surreal being told off by your secretary, when he was on the floor all spent and naked; covered in cum from several different men.

“Aren’t you here for some fun, Hoseok?” Kihyun arched a brow, smiling sweetly at him. There was a seductive edge to his voice. Kihyun bat his lashes at the older man, teasing. “We’ve been flirting all night over the phone. Don’t you want what you came for?”

Hoseok cleared his throat, arousal striking him hard. He swallowed as Kihyun inched closer to him, tugging onto his tie with mischief glimmering eyes.

“I’m all yours, if you want me, boss,” Kihyun murmured against the shell of his ear. Unable to resist any longer, Hoseok groaned, grabbing the younger man by the waist.

_“Come here.”_

 

 

 

_“Fuck...”_

Kihyun’s moans were a beautiful sound. Hoseok had Kihyun on the floor, holding his legs open for him, as the others watched him tease him.

Hoseok waited for the call—the sexual tension in the office hadn’t been his imagination and he waited for the moment Kihyun would give him that call. He finally got it and he would slowly tease Kihyun until the younger man was on the verge of falling apart from the pleasure.

Twenty minutes passed easily and Hoseok ran his tongue slowly against Kihyun’s entrance. The younger man’s muscles were straining from holding his legs up and apart for so long. Twenty long minutes and Hoseok only allowed the quickest dip of his tongue into Kihyun’s entrance. Kihyun was panting with want, his hole clenching with desire for something _more_.

Hoseok’s cock was strained against his pants, so turned on, but there was something so captivating about pleasing Kihyun. He didn’t want to stop. There was an unspeakable excitement about knowing there were eyes on them; knowing that they would all walk away from this night with new fantasies.

Kihyun was beautiful and every little mewl which left his lips had Hoseok’s blood thrumming with excitement and anticipation.

“Hoseok, _please_...” Kihyun was on the verge of tears; he nearly sobbed the older man’s name. Hoseok’s tongue simply ran teasingly around the sensitive flesh of his asshole.

It was tormenting and slow.

Hoseok slid his tongue into Kihyun’s hole and the younger man arched, moaning at the sensation of the tongue licking slowly into him. Kihyun grabbed at nothing, tight fists gripping themselves as he arched into Hoseok’s touch.

He continued to tease until Kihyun was begging for him.

“Fuck me,” he whimpered, “Please, fuck me.”

“So soon?” Hoseok drawled, though he relented and eased a finger into Kihyun’s hole. He was tight and hot around his finger; Kihyun clenched tightly around Hoseok’s finger. Hoseok’s head nearly spun at the thought of having the same sensation wrapped tightly around his dick. “You’re still so tight, Kihyun. _What if I break you?_ ”

 _“Break me,”_ Kihyun answered, barely missing a beat.

Flushed cheeks have never looked so enticing to him. Groaning, Hoseok stretched the younger man out with his fingers. The previous push of Hyungwon’s cock into him eased the stretch and Kihyun was pleading for more in moments.

Kihyun held his thighs open for him and it was heaven when he aligned his cock with Kihyun’s entrance and pushed in. The stretch of his hole had Kihyun moaning out, loudly.

He was hot and tight around Hoseok and Hoseok had a moment of rationality which insisted he should be a little more careful with Kihyun. He was instructed to break him, but literally? He couldn’t.

Kihyun seemed to have different ideas. The younger man wrapped his legs around Hoseok waist, pulling him in and pushing his cock balls deep into him.

 _“Fuck me,”_ Kihyun ordered.

And Hoseok obliged.

Bringing Kihyun to his second orgasm of the night didn’t take long. Half an hour of teasing already edged him close enough to his release. He came with a whimper and a shout, entire body trembling with the force of the orgasm.

And it’s hot. _So hot._

Hoseok came shortly after, several thrusts into the tight heat, before he pulled out and spilled white over the younger man’s stomach. He grunted, milking himself of his own cum with the steady strokes of his hand.

He dripped onto Kihyun’s body, cum messily staining his hand and Kihyun’s body. Hoseok licked his lips.

The younger man watched in a haze of lust and exhaustion.

Then, when he grasped himself again, Kihyun’s voice was soft: “Can you all come down here and cuddle me?”

“While you’re sweaty and covered in cum?”

It was Hyungwon who came with the quick retort.

Still, they brushed off the idea and all sprawled onto the floor to wrap their arms around Kihyun. Kihyun curled up against the person next to him—Hoseok. He exhaled, softly.

Then, suddenly, his phone beeped. _Midnight._

There was a silence.

“Happy New Year, guys,” Jooheon was the first to speak.

A chuckle sounded from Hyunwoo, before the rest of the group burst into peals of laughter. It was a domino effect of the realization of what exactly was happening between them.

_This was ridiculous._

_Their entire situation was absolutely ridiculous._

(But, what better way to ring in the New Year than laughing loudly with some friends, while being covered in cum? Kihyun couldn’t imagine something better than this.)


End file.
